


Temptation

by summoner_hirelena



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoner_hirelena/pseuds/summoner_hirelena
Summary: Carlos doesnt realize that forbidden fruit is often the sweetest, and Cecil can't help himself from taking a bite. [Shameless smut]





	

“… _Yawn_ …”

            The blonde yawned softly, groaning as he rolled over, away from the sun streaming through the bedroom window.  His hand reached out, crawling over the dark sheets to the other side of the bed, but when the hand couldn’t find his goal, Cecil opened his dark eyes to squint at the empty sheets.  Frowning, he slowly sat up, stretching lazily in the morning light, his bared tattoos stretching on his pale skin.  It wasn’t a surprise that the other half of his bed was empty, his boyfriend normally was up and working by the time the DJ woke up from his dreams of a vast never ending night skies, and formless creatures that chased, but could never reach him.

             Cecil pulled himself out of bed, scratching at the tentacle tattoo poking out from the waist of his boxers while he shuffled slowly to the large bathroom.  It was an unusually warm day in Night Vale, so the small window was open, a soft breeze kissing the mans skin.  Quickly, he got himself cleaned up, and walked back out into the bedroom, grabbing his thin framed glasses sliding it on his face.  As he reached the door, walking into the hallway, his nose was filled with the deep dark scent of coffee.  A smile crossed his lips, walking down the stairs, quicker and quicker with each step, his heart (which he checked the night before), skipped as he turned into the neat, and organized kitchen. 

            Standing in the kitchen with a steaming cup of coffee in his large hands, was the perfect and beautiful Carlos.  He smiled brightly, his dark locks messily falling with little curls around his face, in his crisp white lab coat, and untucked plaid shirt.  It was the perfect domestic scene.

            “Finally awake?”

            People constantly tell Cecil that his voice was soothing, calming, but nothing calmed the DJ down then the voice of his beautiful stranger. 

            Carlos held out the coffee as Cecil walked in, wrapping his hands around the mug, and in turn stroking the soft skin of his boyfriend.  Taking the cup away Cecil smiled, smelling the delicious dark notes.  Another beautiful day in his lovely town of Night Vale~

            “I put in exactly 2 tablespoons of cream, and 1.5 tablespoons of sugar…that’s how you like it right?...I sort of measured it before…”  Carlos said sheepishly, moving back to the table. 

Cecil followed taking a sip from the Night Vale Community Radio mug, watching as the dark man sit at the table.  A smile played on his lips, “Perfect.”

            "So what are you reading there Carlos? Something science related? " Cecil probed curiously as he slid into the chair that they bought from the local StexCorp furniture store. The DJ scooted the chair closer trying to peer at his clipboard. Being a radio host the blonde man was naturally curious about things, especially if it had to do with his dark haired lover. 

  
Carlos smiled nodding as he flipped another page.

"Yes! Today us scientists are going to review the data we received after visiting the ‘Museum of Forbidden Technologies’. Which wasn’t much mind you, since, you know they cover the displays.  But we could read underneath the markers!  Um..." He suddenly dug into his lab coat pocket,” like this pen! "

 

            The scientist pulled out a small black, cylinder object, that was in the familiar shape of a pencil, but not like a pencil. Cecil’s purple eyes widened, sitting up straight in shock.

“C-C-arlos!  Where did you get that?!” His normally smooth voice, came out in a strange mixture of a gasp and squeak. 

But, the tall, dark man wasn’t done there, from the same pocket he pulled out a small flat electronic object.  It had white buttons all over it, with bold numbers and math symbols all over.  It was like a-

In a hushed tone, Cecil leaned in, “Carlos! Is that…what I think it is?”

            Carlos nodded, “That’s a pocket calculator!  I had these things on me when I first arrived to this town…I just couldn’t stand the idea of getting rid of it.  So I just kept it hidden, only the sc-“

            But before he could finish, Cecil put his thin fingers on the man’s dark lips silencing him and then pressed his fingers against his own, in ssh’ing motion.

            “Ssh!...Don’t you know what that evi-err…ahem…enormous corporation will do to you if they find out?!”  Cecil said in a low, nervous hushed tone.  He knew that there were eyes, and ears everywhere, even maybe a Secret Police officer hiding here, and raising their voice could alert StrexCorp at any moment.  That idea alone sent shivers down his spine, like the trip to that bloody DJ studio during that sandstorm.

But Carlos smiled in response, a small laugh dancing from his lips.  “I know Cecil, I know.  But for us scientists, we cant be afraid of punishment when there is so much we don’t know.  The pursuit of knowledge, and science is more important than fear.”

            The DJ sat there a look of shock in all three eyes as Carlos put the calculator back.  Slowly the blonde pushed his frames up the bridge of his nose taking a deep breath trying to calm himself.  His could suddenly feel the pounding of his heart against his chest, moved by the words. No, not just moved…Cecil could feel a stirring inside of himself.  He put down his mug, and his hands reached out taking Carlos’ hands. 

            “Cecil? Wh-“

            Words died in his mouth as the blonde DJ pressed his lips against Carlos’ dark hands.  Slowly, Cecil covered the back of his lover’s hand in kisses, pulling at the arm gently to nip at his wrist.  Leaning forward the smaller man shifted in his seat, his legs now between his scientist lover, grabbing at the crisp white lab coat pushing it away slightly.  Cecil’s hands slid up the broad chest of Carlos, feeling his lover’s muscles tense underneath the cotton shirt. 

“…Carlos~…”  The voice came out in a soft purr, “I love it when you are rebellious.”

            The scientist’s dark eyes fluttered behind his glasses as he could feel Cecil’s warm lips against his own. After all this time, after the two of them moving in together, Carlos could still feel his heart skip from his DJ’s kiss. 

            Cecil was unsure what triggered him, why the idea of his scientist with forbidden items, aroused him so.  The idea of his perfect stranger standing up against the corporation in the pursuit of knowledge and science…it lit some fire within him.  And now, he found his thin fingers eagerly popping open the plastic buttons to his plaid shirt.  Carlos responded just as eagerly, his dark fingers tracing over the glowing tattoos that decorated Cecil’s bared skin.  Grabbing at the scientists waist he quickly, maybe expertly, undid his lovers jean pants.  Pulling away gently the DJ shifted, moving to crawl on the other chair, straddling his dark skinned scientist.   It didn’t take long until the DJ melded against Carlos’ taller body, heat dancing between the two.  Cecil ran his hands across Carlos’ now bare chest, their kiss slowly becoming deeper.                               

            Normally, the DJ’s voice was calm, and silky, but at that moment, he let out a soft growl a slow smile crossing his face.  His teeth gently bit down on his lovers dark lips, playfully, enjoying the taste of Carlos.  Each nibble, each taste, was like an addictive drug, like those oranges from John Peter’s farm.  It just fueled Night Vale’s host, making him want more and more of his lover. 

            Cecil’s hips buckled gently, rubbing himself against the other man’s waist.  He could hear the soft sounds of Carlos whimpering underneath him, causing his whole body to shudder in response.  It was hard not to, between the gentle stroking of the scientist’s hands across his body, and the feeling of a growing lump against him, Cecil could barely control himself.   Soon, the DJ’s thin hands were combing through Carlos’ thick black tresses, desperately clutching onto it so he didn’t float away.  You know…like that one lazy day…

Between kisses the scientist let out a breath, “…Cecil…”

            It was such a beautiful sound…the sound of Carlos gasping and whimpering his name.  By this point the DJ lost himself to the pure heated sensations coursing through his body.  It was like he was drowning in a sea, unable to control his dark argues.  Grabbing his lovers wrist, Cecil crawled off the scientist’s waist, pulling him up off the chair too. The blonde easily swung the taller man around, pressing him up against the counter, releasing the most satisfying sound of Carlos gasping.        

            Within a blink of the eye Cecil had tugged the jeans, the fabric pooling at his lovers ankles. Clothing was such a hassle, thin scraps of fabric keeping the DJ from what he truly wanted.  His hands slid across Carlos’ body, tracing over the dark skin of his lover.  Slowly, achingly, the charismatic DJ pulled down the thin dark red boxers.  He may not have thought so, but Cecil thought the man was perfect down to the way each muscle curved over his skeleton frame.  The blonde leaned up and captured his lovers lips, eagerly as if he wanted to devour the scientist.

In return, Carlos grabbed at the DJs thin waist pulling the fabric down.  Without skipping a beat the scientist’s hands firmly squeezed the soft rear of his lover.  The two were pressed against one another, lost in time, each others taste, and warmth.  Cecil’s hips rocked up, feeling fire and urgency rise up within himself.  His length was aching, and hot, reveling in the silk of Carlos’ skin against himself. Finally, unable to control his more basic instincts from feeling Carlos’ hands digging into him in silent desperation, Cecil grabbing his boyfriend’s waist, turning him around to face the counter.  The DJ’s lips brushed up against the dark back of the other man, feeling the muscles tense up underneath with each touch. 

Cecil brushed back some of the beautiful silky hair that he fell in love with, revealing the scientist’s neck.  With a teasing kiss to his neck, and a soft _mmm_ in his lovers ears, his hands slid against across Carlos’ waist taking a firm hold on his rear. 

Carlos let out a soft whine, “Cecil…s-shouldn’t we-ah- go…bedroom…”

            It was cute that the dark scientist suddenly became shy, but Cecil couldn’t stop if he wanted to.  His body moved on its own, as if possessed, moving towards something that it belonged with.  Slowly Cecil pushed himself into Carlos with a groan, feeling tight muscles squeezing around his around length.  Rocking his hips forward slowly, the DJ was rewarded with the sound of his boyfriend taking a sharp gasp.

            Though the dark fog of his mind, the blonde watched as Carlos’ hands grabbing hard at the counter, clutching at the dark chopping block wood. He was letting out the most delicious sounds-

            “A-Ah!”

            And, all Cecil wanted was more…more of the helpless whines.  His hands slid across the hot silk that was the scientists’ skin, grabbing tighter at his waist.  With each thrust he watched spellbound by how Carlos’ perfect dark hair bounced to the rhythm of their love making.  Quickly, the room started to be filled with the noise of hot skin hitting hot skin, and the sound of soft growling from Cecil’s throat.  Everything about this (and all the other times), was perfect, the way Carlos’ back arched, the way he would squeeze uncontrollably fueling the DJ, the way his scientist would tremble…

Practically hissing, the blonde continued relentlessly, violating his lover hard and harder.  “…Carlos…”

As he built up more Cecil’s nails dug into the other man’s skin leaving lines, feeling what felt like a dragon’s fire threatening to release.  The blonde bent over his lover, the close contact sending goosebumps up his body.  His head dipped down and took a hold of Carlos’ ear with his lips, gently nipping and teasing it. By now Night Vale’s DJ was shaking above his lover, grinding his hips against the other man’s rear.  Each lick and nibble caused the scientist to wiggle underneath him, his body now covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Cecil struggled to keep in control, to stop himself so that Carlos could enjoy more, his eyes now glowing an eerie shade of purple, a predatory look crossing them..But it was no use, when it came to pleasure, Cecil was weak. 

Suddenly, the DJ shuddered violently, and he found himself momentary blinded like there was a flash of light from pleasure.  He released hard within the dark skinned man, letting out a soft quivering breath against Carlos’ ear.  A slow lazy satisfied smile crossed his face,  his hands sliding from his lover’s waist towards between his legs. He couldn’t just take, and not return the favor. 

“…You…shouldn’t be…so rebellious…”  Cecil whispered hotly.

The graceful hand of the DJ wrapped around the neglected hot length giving it a purposeful squeeze releasing another perfect moan from his imperfect lover. 

“O-Oh?...”

Even through all of this, Carlos replied in a teasing fashion, almost mocking his blonde lover.  Cecil chuckled darkly, his hand gently pumping the delicate flesh.  His dark lover was already hard, and slick from arousal.  The scientist trembled underneath him with each and every slow stroke.  Ah yes, the scientist did not have his nerves removed like most of the town, so each touch made him  into more of a whimpering aroused mess.  Cecil’s thumb traced up the length and over the sensitive flap at the tip, causing a sharp gasp from the man.  Teasing the flesh Cecil could feel Carlos’ hips shifting forward trying to gain more sensation.  The DJ couldn’t deny his scientist for too long though, giving Carlos pleasure was one of the great joys in his life, like the show.  Giving the hot length another squeeze, Cecil gradually speed up his motions, until…

“C-Cecil! A-ah!”

Suddenly Carlos’ body shuddered violently, as he released against Cecil’s hand.  The dark haired scientist let out an uneasy breath, the two of them stilling against the counter. Leaning in, the DJ nipped playfully at the back of his lover.

            “Looks like I might need a bath…” Cecil said breathlessly.  “Care to join me~”

From under Carlos’ dark tresses, the DJ could hear a soft chuckle.  “You’re going to be late.”

Slowly, Cecil slid himself out, a soft hiss passing through his and Carlos’ lips.  The scientist’s legs suddenly weakened, turning his back to the counter leaning on it for support. He lifted his dark eyes to Cecil’s still heated gaze.    

“Time doesn’t exist…remember?”  The DJ whispered, as he reached for Carlos’ hand with his clean hand.  “Come on, I have to get ready for Parade Day.


End file.
